When Love is Lost
by Mags
Summary: In the year 2003 Kat is caught cheating on Tommy. A wronged Tommy asks Billy to send him back to the past so he could change it, but Billy mistakenly sends him to the year 2019, where he is married to Kimberly and has five children and three grandchildren with her. How will things turn out. Will Tommy still want to go back to the past after being in the future?
1. She Cheated on Me!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Title: When Love is Lost

Summary: In 2003, when Kat is caught cheating on him, a wronged Tommy confides in Billy a wish to change the past, and Billy mistakenly transports Tommy to 2019 where he is married to Kimberly and has five children and three grandchildren with her. What will happen next? Will Tommy go back to the past after all, after experiencing life in the future?

Chapter 1: She Cheated on Me?!

Tommy and Kat's Apartment, Reefside

September 6, 2003

1 pm

Aisha and Tanya walked up to Tommy and Kat's apartment door and knocked. Kat didn't answer the door.

"Come on, Kat! We know your home! Open up!" Aisha said.

She was answered with a loud moan.

"Aisha, maybe Tommy's home and they're…you know…" Tanya started to say.

"Tanya don't be ridiculous! Tommy called me 10 minutes ago from work and told me to check on Kat because she was home sick. He couldn't have gotten home that quick!" Aisha said as she knocked on the door again.

Then they heard a guy moan.

Tanya had it and found the spare key under the potted plant by the door. She opened the door and she and Aisha walked in.

They jumped when they saw Kat and a man that wasn't Tommy getting busy in the bedroom.

Tanya stood there frozen while Aisha got out her phone and took a picture. She then hurried Tanya out the door and went home to her and Rocky's apartment.

Rocky and Aisha's Apartment, Angel Grove

2 pm

Rocky and Adam were in the parking lot working on Rocky's jeep when Aisha pulled into her parking spot. She and Tanya got out of the car and went over to the guys.

"Hey babe, you look like you saw a ghost!" Rocky said as Aisha came over.

"More like saw Kat cheating on Tommy!" Tanya said.

"But…that can't be! Kat was home sick!" Rocky said.

"Nope, she faked it! Here, I got proof!" Aisha said as she showed Rocky and Adam the picture she took.

They looked at each other in shock, then looked at the girls.

"I can't…believe it! But I thought they were happy!" Adam said in disbelief.

"Well, ever since Tommy got that job working abroad, he and Kat grew further apart. After he got back, he got that teaching job, and has been working long hours. It was bound to happen," Aisha said.

"So, who's going to tell Tommy about this? One of us has to!" Rocky said.

"More like show him. I'm texting him the picture right now," Aisha said as she made a text with the picture front and center and sent it to him. Now all she could do was anticipate a phone call from him.

Five minutes later her phone rang. She was in the middle of feeding her 3-month-old son, Asher. She answered it.

"Is this some sort of sick joke, Aisha?! Kat's sick, there's no way she could've cheated on me!" Tommy screamed in anger.

"Tommy, keep it down! I'm feeding Asher! Look, call me back in 10 minutes when I'm finished, okay? I'll explain everything!" Aisha said.

"Fine! You have 10 minutes, then after that, you'd better explain everything to me! Got it?!" Tommy said.

"Yep. Got it!" Aisha said as she hung up.

Tommy and Kat's Apartment, Reefside

5 pm

Tommy pulled into the parking lot after getting home from work. He got out of his jeep and stormed to his apartment building. He jogged up the steps and to his front door. He let himself in.

There Kat was, sitting on the couch with a Kleenex box in hand.

"Hey, Tommy, how was work?" Kat sniffled.

"Fine. You can start by explaining this to me," Tommy snarled as he showed Kat the picture on his phone.

Kat got an angry look on her face.

"How…Who took that picture?!" Kat yelled.

"Aisha, after I asked her to check on you since you called in to work because you were "sick"," Tommy shot back.

"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't get those damn jobs!"

"I was being a responsible adult and saving up money for the baby!"

"I got an abortion," Kat said softly.

"You what?" Tommy asked.

"You heard me!" Kat yelled.

Tommy moved closer to her, until he was in her face.

"Get out! I want you gone by the time I get back!" Tommy said in a low voice.

"My pleasure!" Kat yelled at him as she went to the bedroom to pack her stuff.

Blind Snake Pool Hall, Reefside

7 pm

Word spread fast among the ranger men about Kat's betrayal as well as the ranger women. The ranger men decided to take Tommy to a local pool hall to blow off some steam.

"Well, Tommy, my man, what are you going to do now?" Zack asked as he made his shot.

"Make her give me back the engagement ring and take back what I bought the baby," Tommy said gulping his beer.

"Yeah, I can't believe she got rid of the baby. That was a sleazy move if you ask me," Adam said.

"Yeah, her explanation for that was that she didn't want to be a single parent. After she said that, I realized that I'm working too much and need to slow down, but it's too late now. She's on a plane to Australia right now," Tommy said.

Just then Jason and Billy came in.

"Hey guys. Sorry me and Billy are late. We got stuck in traffic," Jason said as he got himself a beer from the bar.

"That's okay, guys." Adam said.

Jason and Billy pulled Tommy aside.

"Hey bro, I'm sorry about Kat. Is there anything I can do?" Jason asked.

"I'm okay, the alcohol is helping. Let's just forget about it and play some pool, okay?" Tommy said as he went back to the pool table. Rocky was racking up the balls.

A few hours later the guys were getting ready to go home when Billy took Tommy aside.

"Hey Tommy, what can I do to help?" Billy asked.

"Help me change the past. Make it right again." Tommy said.

"Maybe you should let the alcohol work it's way out of your system first before making that request, Tommy," Billy said.

"I'm not that drunk, Billy. You got us those infinity communicators. Teleport me back to the day when Kim got on the plane to Florida. I want to make things right with her. I shouldn't have let her get on that plane," Tommy said.

"Okay. I'll do you that favor, but just this once," Billy said as he took Tommy's communicator and programmed some coordinates into it. He placed it back on Tommy's wrist and Tommy pressed the green button. In a flash he was gone.


	2. Billy Made a Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 2: Billy Made a Mistake

Tommy and Kim's House, Reefside

September 6, 2019

7 am

Tommy groaned as he rolled onto his other side. Stupid headache, he said to himself as he opened his eyes and realized he was in bed, but it didn't look like his bed in his bedroom. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked around the room.

He realized that this wasn't his bedroom, or his apartment for that matter. He got up with a start and threw some clothes on. He started walking towards the door when someone stopped him.

Suddenly he did a double take. Then he was staring into the eyes of the woman who he let get away.

"Good morning, handsome," Kimberly said.

"K…Kimberly? Beautiful?" Tommy asked, confused.

"In the flesh. It's like you've never seen me before in your life," Kim said softly.

"I have seen you before, but I let you go to Florida. Where am I?" Tommy asked.

"In our bedroom, which is inside our house, which is in the woods, in Reefside, California. You teach 12th grade science, I'm a therapist at a busy clinic, we have five children and three grandchildren, you're turning 41 in a month, I'm 40. Does that ring a bell?" Kim asked annoyed.

"Not really, no," Tommy said.

"Your mom is right, your memory does get worse as you get older," Kim said as she went downstairs.

Tommy scratched his head and followed her.

Once downstairs he saw three teenagers sitting around the kitchen table. They looked up at him, then back down at their phones and tablets.

"Kids, say hello to your father, he's very confused this morning," Kim said.

"Hey dad," the kids said and then went back to what they were doing.

"I told Billy I wanted to go back to the past, not the future," Tommy muttered to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked as she started putting food on three plates.

"Oh…nothing," Tommy said as he got himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to one of the kids.

The youngest girl looked up at him, then back down at her phone. Tommy got a glimpse of the back of it. The name "Lola" was on the back.

"Lola, right?" Tommy asked.

"Of course, I have been since the day I was born. Mom's right, you must be really confused this morning," Lola said.

"Um, right," Tommy said as he sipped his coffee.

"Okay, Benny, here's the keys to the car. Take Lola to school, please. No stops on the way, got it?" Kim said.

"You're letting me have the car?!" Benny asked excitedly.

"Yes, your father is taking me to work today. I have a meeting at 7:45," Kim said.

"I am?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I told you Monday. Besides, it's only a few blocks from the high school," Kim pointed out.

"Um, okay," Tommy said.

It was now 7:30 and the kids left for school. Kim was handing Tommy his briefcase as she rushed them out the door.

Once he was driving, Tommy decided to get more information.

"So, when did our son get a driver's license?" Tommy asked.

"Since six months ago. You took him to his road test, remember?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah, I did," Tommy lied.

"Then why are you so unsure?" Kim asked.

"Well, I do have a swiss cheese memory, you know," Tommy said.

"That you do. Turn here," Kim said as Tommy turned onto a busy road.

Soon they were in front of the clinic Kim worked at. She got out of the car.

"Remember that Benny has football practice this afternoon, so you have to take Lola home. Bri is going to study at a friend's house so you don't have to worry about her," Kim said.

"Okay, got it," Tommy said as Kim gave him a kiss, then went into the clinic.

Tommy started driving to the high school. Soon he was there and getting out of the jeep.

Here goes nothing, Tommy said to himself as he headed towards the school.


	3. A Conversation With Lola

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Power Rangers just the ones I make up in the story.

Chapter 3: A Conversation with Lola

Reefside High School, Reefside

September 6, 2019

4 pm

Lola walked to Tommy's office which was in the left wing of the school, where the science department was. She found office 120 and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked.

"It's Lola, Dad. You have to take me home, remember?" Lola asked.

Tommy opened the door.

"Of course I remembered. I wrote myself a sticky note, see?" Tommy said, showing the sticky note to Lola. It said, "Take Lola Home After School" on it.

"You wrote yourself a sticky note? You are so resourceful!" Lola said.

"I know, and now I'm taking this sticky note home and showing it to your mom as proof that I remembered. She'll be so proud of me!" Tommy said.

"Yes she will! Ready to go, then?" Lola asked.

"Yes, now I am. Let's get out of here kiddo," Tommy said as he and Lola walked through the school and out to the jeep.

Tommy and Lola got into the jeep and Tommy started the engine. Tommy started driving.

"So, how old are you, Lola?" Tommy asked.

"You forgot how old I was? Thanks a lot, Dad!" Lola said.

"I had a rough weekend and I forgot some stuff, so sue me!" Tommy defended himself.

"I'm fourteen, Brielle and Bennett are sixteen, and JT and Amelia are almost 23. JT's daughter, Aubree, is one, and Amelia's son and daughter, Peter and Edie, are almost seven months old. JT is getting married to his fiancé Jessica next April, and Amelia is getting married to her fiancé Cody next June. I'm standing up in both weddings," Lola said.

"Wow…this is a lot to take in. So JT and Amelia are the oldest, Brielle and Bennett are the middle children, and you are the youngest? Also, what is Lola short for?" Tommy asked.

"Lorelei." Lola said.

"That's such a pretty name. I see both a combination of your mom and me in you Lola, you know that?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I'm half girl and half boy, but not enough to be a tomboy, though. I got my black belt in Karate six months ago, and you presented it to me at your dojo, and you were so proud of me that you were crying happy tears. Bennett almost got his black belt two years ago, but he suddenly quit Karate because his girlfriend didn't want him to do it. Thought it made him look and sound obnoxious," Lola explained.

"Karate doesn't make a person look and sound obnoxious! Karate makes a person more level-headed and mature, because martial arts is all about discipline," Tommy said.

"I don't listen to what Veronica says because she's a habitual liar. She actually believes that what's in the tabloids is true," Lola said.

"Man, that Veronica is an airhead!" Tommy said.

"I agree with you. I've called her that quite a few times in my head," Lola said.

"You think like me. That's brilliant!" Tommy said.

"Yeah, turn here," Lola said pointing to a back road that led to the house.

Tommy turned on the back road and drove the quarter mile to the house.

He parked the jeep behind Kim's car in the driveway and got out, Lola following.

"I'm glad we had this conversation, Lola. I'm looking forward to more with you," Tommy said shaking his daughter's hand.

"Me too, Dad, me too," Lola said as she went inside the house.


End file.
